


Remember

by Arendweller



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU in which Northuldra and Arendelle got on since the beginning, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Kid! Elsamaren, Old! Elsamaren, Word Sprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendweller/pseuds/Arendweller
Summary: In which the fight in the forest never broke out, the mist never descended, and Arendelle & Northuldra were sister cities.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> July 16: "I'll always love you." AU

_The sky is awake,_ Anna would have said.

Except she isn't.

You're wandering around, early in the morning. A princess left unsupervised both a scandal and thrill to your heart.

You're not even in the castle grounds anymore, you realise as you wander, aimlessly, alone with the sound of your own footsteps crunching the snow.

Anna really would have loved this. 

It snowed during the night — for hours from the looks of it — and you are but a child who saw covers of white from her window and took nothing but the spirit of adventure from it.

You have to be back too, you remind yourself. But not for a while.

Not until you've at least made a snowman, right?

Under the pale blue and swirling green blessings in the sky, you look for a spot good enough to build your mound.

You think you find it—

A shove, swift and already crumbled, lands on your back.

You turn around. There she is.

The girl hiding behind a brown pair of wide, blinking eyes.

A princess regent you may be, but a pushover you are not.

You throw your own snowball right back.

That's how it starts.

A snowball fight.

You hide behind lampposts as she aims for you, getting it anyways.

She tries to do a double hit —snowball in each hand — but slips on ice in the process.

Snow clings to your shoes, your pants, your hair.

The two of you fall — spent —in hushed giggles.

She starts moving her arms about, stretching her legs as well.

Once you realize what she's doing, you follow suit.

When the two of you get up, there are twin snow angels on the ground.

Just one last thing left to do, you think.

Kneeling on the ground, you start packing snow, gathering heaps of it.

Catching her drift, she looks for fallen off twigs, pebbles to accessorise.

You realize how you usually do this with Anna, and that this was your first time with someone not her.

When it's done, you stand next to her — gloved hands on your hips — and beam proud.

You should be getting back, your brain interjects. The responsible part of it — the princess regent, the older sister.

You shuffle your feet before you part ways. There seems to be something missing.

"Honeymaren." She holds out her hand.

"Elsa." You shake it.

She turns around, Northuldran hat in hand, in the direction opposite to where you have to go.

You turn around too.

_I'll always remember this,_ you promise to yourself, her, and to the obsolescence of time.

_______________________________________

You look at her now, sleeping next to you.

Her hair is graying slower than yours (you blame it on being so blonde), but all the same.

There were crinkles she used to get around her eyes when she smiled (— and did she smile a lot. Laugh and joke, too. Still does)

Now they are there forever.

You teased her about resembling her grandmother in her old age so much once. Just the once. 

  
You are a good wife who doesn't like to see the love of her life cry, after all. 

She's snoring. Again. She never believes when you tell her this. Even when Ryder backs you up. Even now. Even after all this time.

She's sleeping. 

Soundly, safely, warmly.

You look at her, until you can.

Until the sky distracts you.

It's the same pale blue and swirling green.

Same snow falling overnight, for hours on end.

It's going to be a snow day tomorrow, you think.

Just without the sneaking out part. You haven't done that in ages. Not since you married the leader of Northuldra.

She turns in her sleep, in the direction facing you.

You turn to her too.

_I'll always love you,_ you promise to yourself, to her, and to the obsolescence of time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Extra Prompt: Second Person POV


End file.
